Betrayal
by EliadetheAkuma
Summary: Amaryllis was a citizen of Gotham who helped Bane and his men by giving them a home to stay in. Eventually, she found herself falling in love with Bane and allying herself with him completely. She then is forced to watch as Bane unleashes hell and complete chaos upon her city. But can she allow it to happen? Or will she chose to let go of love, in order to save her city? Bane/OC
1. Intrusion

Blackgate Prison stood as a tall, demeaning building. Its façade as a correctional facility was over; this was true as the camouflage-painted tanks rolled up to the justice-armed building. The icy, ruthless reign of Bane had caused many who _could_ stand up to him to go into hiding. Everyone feared the big, bulky man in the mask. Everyone that could save Gotham, anyway.

Bane, the man in the mask, stomped onto the top of one of the tanks, placing his hands in his pockets briefly.

"Behind you stands a symbol of oppression. Blackgate Prison, where a thousand men of languished under the name of this man," Bane held up a photo of Harvey Dent, "Harvey Dent, who has been held up to you as the shining example of justice."

Amaryllis shifted on the ground just to the right of him, adjusting the heavy-weight coat around her shoulders, eyes dead center at the media to whom Bane was speaking.

He tore up the photo of Harvey and threw it into the air, "You have been supplied with a false idol to stop you from tearing down this CORRUPT CITY! Let me tell you the truth of Harvey Dent from the words of Gotham's police commissioner, James Gordon."

He held up the papers that had been stolen from the mentioned man to his eye and began reading, causing Amaryllis to flinch at the words that followed, painfully closing her eyes and directing her head down in shame.

"The Batman didn't murder Harvey Dent; he saved my boy then took the blame for Harvey's appalling crimes so that I could, to my shame, build a lie around this fallen idol. I praised the mad man who tried to murder my own child but I can no longer live with my lie. It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth and it is time for me to resign."

He raised his voice so that the prisoners inside could hear him.

"And do you accept this man's resignation? Do you accept the resignation of all these liars? Of all the CORRUPT?!"

The terrifying roar of the prisoners in response to his words made her shiver and bring the coat more about her. What was to be unleashed onto her own city was to be that man's fault and there would be nothing she could do. She would listen to her fellow citizen's cries as they were hurt, mugged, and maybe killed by the released criminals. She would watch as her beloved city fell to ashes, while she sat in the comfort and safety of Bane. She shook her head in dismay at herself.

She refused to look on as Bane continued his speech and chose to turn and request of the man to be put back into the tank. He nodded briefly before placing her in it once again, but she could still hear Bane's voice. How could she have gone this far? How could she have let her city be taken by this madman who desired its burning? How could she let this happen when she herself was a citizen? She closed her eyes, finding that she was having a panic attack and she returned…she returned to the very beginning of all of this.

_Amaryllis, 24 curled up in her bed, shivering. She cursed under her breath at her crappy heater, for shutting down earlier that day and refusing to turn back on. During the day, it had been a little cold but not too bad; withstand able. However, when night had fallen, it had gotten freezing cold. So here she was, lying in her queen size bed with only three blankets and a somewhat torn sheet, which made for very little warmth. _

"_God, I'm just going to get Hypothermia and die." _

_She closed her eyes slowly, gently rubbing her head on her pillow in an attempt to gain some heat from the friction. However, she only felt colder and found herself just giving up. If she died that night, no one would care. Her family had disowned her after all the things she'd done and they just wouldn't care if she died. _

_It was then that she found her life flashing before her eyes; every regret, every mistake, every chance of redemption that she turned down. She just witnessed that moment everybody did, that sudden moment when they realize they're going to die; when they suddenly understand the way the world works. She attempted to understand why exactly she was thinking like this, considering that she had been in plenty of these situations before and never thought as she was now. _

_That was when she heard the loud noise of glass breaking downstairs and soft cursing. She the n heard booming as though someone was stomping through her downstairs. For a moment, she thought maybe her ears were playing tricks on her. However, when she heard breathing like that of Darth Vader, she decided they weren't. _

_She stood from the bed, regardless of the fact that she was freezing. She then proceeded to stumble out of the door of her bedroom and then slowly stumble down the stairs towards her downstairs. However, at the end of the stairs, she found herself tripping on the bottom of the stairs and falling down onto her stomach. She flinched as her hand was cut on the board that stuck up a bit from the floor, and her cheek scraped across the rug, feeling burned. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to allow her eyesight to adjust to the darkness. _

_When she could see, she found her breath catching in her throat at the sight that greeted her eyes. A bald man, with a demeaning and cruel mask on his face, loomed over her. His eyes were brown and looked down on her with curiosity and possible intent to murder. The look in his eyes was just so interesting to her that she couldn't help but find her lip trembling and her scrambling to produce words. He was a big man with a stature large enough that he made a boom with every footstep._

"_And who…" He wheezed with every breath. "Are you?"_

"_M-my…I'm…uh…" She slowly pushed herself up, keeping her blue eyes set on his. "My name is Amaryllis Miranda Avery. You're in…this is my house."_

_He breathed, blinking twice._

"_I see. Well, we wish to stay here for the time we are so…" He walked forward in a death-dealing manner that made her scramble to back away from him._

"_Wait! Wait! You can stay here! I'll let you! Just don't-don't kill me! Please, please!" She begged, trying so hard to convince him to spare her life. "I'll cook for you and your men. I'll feed you and take care of you. Please, just don't kill me!"_

_**He paused**__, as though considering the offer. The look in his eyes remained murderous, but also contemplating. She watched as he slowly nodded once to his men, and backed away._

"_Where should I setup the men, sir?" A man with brown hair, and a rifle in his hands asked of the masked man. _

"_Wherever." He responded, standing to his full height. "I do not care what you must break, just set up so we can begin." He turned away from her._

"_Wait!" She called to him, stopping him in his steps. He turned his eye to the side and back so he could look at her._

"_What do you want?" He asked, sounding yet again like Darth Vader._

"_Tell me your name." She responded._

"_Bane." _


	2. Hell

_In the days that followed, she provided all three meals for Bane's men, tended to their wounds and gave them a place to sleep. On the eighth day, she awoke to an empty bed. She wrinkled her face in confusion and sleepily looked around, searching for the masked man known as Bane. He had slept in her bed since the first night, serving as a source of warmth for her. That was why she was surprised he wasn't present. He usually remained with her until she awoke; continuously providing warmth until she either woke on her own or he woke her to make breakfast._

_She stood from the bed and put on her sweater coat before practically jumping down the stairs, searching for Bane. She didn't find him in the living room, among the men who were doing their usual morning things: powering up their equipment, arming themselves with rifles, and talking on walkie-talkies. She said hi to them as she passed to the kitchen._

_Once in the kitchen, she saw Bane's right-hand man: Barsad. All she saw was the upper part of his back and down, considering his head was under the sink, trying to fix her plumbing. For a moment, she just watched him, smiling to herself. Barsad was an attractive man, that was true, and she could genuinely believe that maybe he wasn't so bad after all._

"_Your plumbing is fixed now, Miss." Barsad spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked him in the eye, realizing he was standing right in front of her. _

"_Thank you, Barsad." She smiled at him, being unable to help it. Barsad rubbed his beard as he smiled back. And then he did the strangest thing: he leaned forward and gently laid a kiss on her lips. It was just a quick kiss but it was sweet and rather…gentle.  
"What's for breakfast?" He asked, acting as though nothing had happened._

"_Um…pancakes." _

"_Thank you, Amaryllis." He whispered, surprising her that he even remembered her name._

"_You're…welcome." She watched as he walked past her and into the living room._

"_Hey, Barsad!" She called._

"_Yes?" He asked, reappearing in the doorway to the kitchen._

"_Where's Bane?"_

"_He left early this morning to see a business associate. Don't worry. He'll be here for breakfast."_

"_That's not what I'm worried about." She murmured, looking back to her newly fixed sink with a frown._

* * *

"_Alright! Breakfast! Come on, guys!"_

_Instantly, Bane's men began flooding into the kitchen to get the pancakes. She smiled as she watched them grab some pancakes, and then take off to go do their work. In truth, it was like having a family, only it was more mercenary, less family._

She flinched, coming back to reality. That all had been so long ago. She hadn't realized then exactly what she was getting into and she definitely didn't believe that she would be Bane's lover. No; no one could have anticipated that. It all happened on that ninth night; it had been just too quickly for her.

_She was silently lying in the bed, awaiting Bane's return as she shivered from the cold. It was just like the first night they had gotten there: she was freezing to death. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. That was when she heard Bane's booming footsteps echo down the hall. She opened her eyes and watched him enter the room, studying his muscles in that his coat wasn't on. His vest hardly contained him as he breathed, looking like it might burst just at his breath. She threw the blankets off herself and scrambled towards him, looking him in the eye._

"_My God, Bane! Where have you been?" She asked, looking worried. He looked her deep in the eye, looking somewhat irritated.  
"You do not need to know where I have been. You are simply a pawn; I do not need to justify myself to you." His breath came out wheezy once more._

"_I understand but I worry about you, even if I don't know you that well."_

"_Why…would you care about a monster?" _

"_Because..." She whispered, gently lifting her hand and running along his mask. "A monster can still be good. He just needs something good to bring out that good in him…"_

"_And you believe…that is you?"_

"_No, I do not."_

"_Then go to bed." He responded._

"_But I think you believe that is me."_

_She leaned up and softly kissed his cheek, as close to his mouth as she could get. It seemed to surprise him, but he reacted, placing a hand on her hip and bringing her close to him._

"_Who are you really? You're not a monster, but you're not a normal person."_

_He simply breathed in response._

"_You're broken…" She whispered. "Just like me."_

_It all happened too quickly. The sudden movement across the room to the bed, Bane suddenly ripping her shirt open, the beginning of a mad scramble to remove each other's clothes. It was all so strange and foreign to her; she had only known the man a week and even then, he had broken into her house and wanted to kill her. But she had allowed herself to house him, feed him, and care for him. Why? She didn't understand. And even now, when she was choosing to lay in a bed with the enemy, she didn't understand why. Maybe she never would. _

With a deep breath, she relaxed herself and leaned into the seat of the Tumbler. Bane would be getting back in within moments and they would be leaving. He would free those within Blackgate Prison and then they would leave, thus allowing her to be in the safety and comfort of Bane's arms. Even Barsad would protect her if anyone tried to attack. Speaking of Barsad, he was standing beside the Tumbler, awaiting any order she or Bane gave him. She contemplating telling him to grab her something to drink but decided not to, keeping herself quiet as Bane continued his speech. Today was the day hell would be unleashed. Today was the day her heart was going to die.


End file.
